


The Sun Is Going Down

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [21]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It’s like, M/M, Mid-Canon, Owen never joined Chimera, sort of pre-canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Curt’s hurt, and he goes to the only place he can think of: his and Owen’s old apartment in London.Title taken from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. You’ll Be All Right

Oh god, he was dying.

Curt dragged his body through the dark streets of London, bleeding heavily from his side, trying not to panic. He’d never get to make Owen proud.

Owen.

A whimper escaped Curt’s lips as he kept pushing forward, just chanting, _you can do it, Mega, just a little bit further, you’re almost there, you’re almost there-_

Curt didn’t even realize where his feet had taken him until he was standing in front of a familiar apartment door, fumbling with his keys.

Oh god. This was his and Owen’s apartment.

This was the place they would go whenever they needed to lay low, when they needed to patch each other up after a botched mission, or even when they just wanted to hold each other close after a long day’s work.

Curt hadn’t been back there since Owen. . . Since he’d died.

Curt closed his eyes for a moment, bracing himself as he pushed the door open.

Things weren’t quite how he remembered them being, but he brushed it off as the blood loss clouding his memories. The slippers that Curt recalled being near the door were replaced with a pair of dress shoes, and the stack of books that was on the side table near the entryway had been moved and rearranged.

Curt stumbled his way through the apartment, barely even taking the time to remove his shoes. He headed right to the bathroom, movements heavy as he opened the drawers and looked for the first aid kit.

“Curt? What the devil are you doing here?”

_Owen._

Curt hadn’t heard his voice in three long years, but he would know it anywhere. He froze in his movements, turning to look at Owen, momentarily forgetting about his injury.

Owen was looking at him with an expression of confusion mixed with something Curt couldn’t place. Anger? Hatred? That’s impossible; Owen could never hate him. Owen loved him. Most predominantly, though, was worry.

Curt took two steps forward before collapsing into Owen’s arms. “Owen, Owen,” He mumbled his partner’s name like a prayer. “Take me. Take me with you. Don’t leave me here alone.”

“What on earth are you talking about, Curt?” Owen was just as warm and strong as he remembered, and Curt could practically feel the worry washing off him in waves now.

Curt raised a hand to cup Owen’s cheek, beginning to cry. “Take me with you back to heaven.”

Owen looked at him in horror, and Curt realized that his hand was covered with his own blood. Now, he had marred his angel’s face with it.

“Hold tight, my love,” Owen said softly, and Curt could feel himself being lifted. “It’ll all be okay soon.”

Curt closed his eyes, accepting death.


	2. No One Can Hurt You Now

Curt woke up.

What was the last thing he remembered. . .?

Curt tried to push himself up, wincing in pain, hoping it would job his memory, when a voice cut through his thoughts.

“Careful, love. You’ll pull a stitch.”

_Owen._

Curt’s eyes flew open, and he tried to jump out of bed.

Owen made his way to the bed and pushed him back down gently- though he did at least help adjust Curt into a sitting position.

Curt reached out and tentatively touched him. He needed to feel him, to be sure Owen was really here. “Am I dreaming?” He croaked.

“You’re quite awake, love. Though I can see why you’d think otherwise.” Owen sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Curt’s hand in his.

Curt wet his lips, mouth dry. “I thought you were dead.”

“I know. I thought you left me.” Owen’s words were blunt, but he spoke gently- a skill he’d perfected back in ‘55.

Curt jerked back in horror as if he’d been slapped. “I would _never-_ ”

“I know.” Owen squeezed his hand to soothe him. “It’s. . . It’s hard to explain why, Curt, I don’t even understand it, but when I was lying there at the bottom of the compound, I forgot about the promise we made.”

Curt remembered that promise- the promise that if one of them was dying, to not go back. To save themselves. It had been Owen’s idea, since he knew that Curt was likely to risk everything to save him.

Owen raised Curt’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “It wasn’t until I saw you here, begging me to take you to the afterlife, that I had some sense knocked into me. Can you ever forgive me?”

Owen looked so apologetic, Curt couldn’t help but melt inside. He threw his arms around his partner- his _living, breathing partner_ and ignored the stinging pain at his side as he did so. “Oh, Owen. . .” He buried his face into Owen’s neck, pressing a kiss against his skin. “I’m just happy you’re alive.”

Owen wrapped his arms around Curt gently, rubbing his hand up and down Curt’s back. “I love you so much, my darling.”

Curt closed his eyes and breathed Owen in. “I love you too.”


End file.
